


Trouble Sleeping

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Monster AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Lesbians, Monsters, Sex, Sexsomnia, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Strika doesn't have her medicine, but Red Alert doesn't mind.





	Trouble Sleeping

The first time she had woken up to Strika trying to fuck her while asleep, Red Alert had nearly screamed her lungs out trying to get out from under her giant lover. It was only by sheer luck that she had managed to reopen a bad cut Strika had on her hand that caused her lover to wake up suddenly.  
  
It had been frightening, but Red Alert was still distraught that her lover had shut herself in for a week afterwards. that. It took much coaxing and talking for Strika to finally reveal what had happened that night.  
  
There wasn't a name for it. Some thought it was possession since Strika's body would just move on itself as she slept without recognizing what was happening around her. But they both knew there wasn't magic involved nor any curse she or others could find. Strika had medicine for it, which stifled these events, but it was hard for healers to make. Rare ingredients and specific conditions had to be met before they could make the medicine.  
  
Luckily for the tree demon, she had a human lover who was more than willing to try and help her with her condition. Or, at the very least, do what she could to help Strika live with it without being put her in danger again.  
  
So during the times they had no medicine, they had managed to come up with a small solution. It wasn't much, but it was something that made them both feel safer sleeping next to each other when Strika didn’t have her medicine.  
  
They had figured out the sleeping-sex occurred only whenever Strika didn't have her medicine and only when they were sleeping together. It happened randomly too, so they couldn’t predict when Strika may suddenly come onto her. So another bed was placed in Strika's room only for the purpose of separating them if Red Alert was sick or on her blood days or just didn't want to take the risk that night.  
  
Then there was making sure Red Alert would be safe if she slept with her lover and the sleeping-sex happened. They found that pulling hard on Strika's vines worked rather effectively if Red Alert wanted her to stop, causing the tree demon to awaken and snap out it.  
  
So sleeping next to her lover was much easier. Now she didn't have to worry about being hurt or being completely terrified like that one night. And now that she was more aware of what was happening with Strika, whenever it did happen, she found herself not minding too much.  
  
So when she felt something poking at her backside, she wasn't afraid when she opened her eyes and found Strika's arms around her, vines slowly slithering out of her body to touch her.  
  
"Hmm... Strika…?"  
  
Despite being half-asleep still, Red Alert had a feeling she should have expected this. Poor Strika had run out of medication recently, but nothing had happened yet. Red knew it was only a matter of time before this happened… And it seemed tonight was the night.  
  
As Strika's vines slowly moved to her clothes, Red began to wake up a bit more as she wiggled away, adjusting herself against her lover to sit up. "Strika, are you alright?"  
  
There was some muttering from Strika, nothing she could make out, and her steady breathing was enough proof that her lover was still sleeping. But as she tried to scoot more away to get a good look at her, an arm grabbed her by the shoulder to push her back down again.  
  
She could see her lover's face more clearly... Her eyes were open (a scary sight the first time this had happened) and her hands were trying to pull Alert Red back to her. Primus, she really wanted it... And if she didn't at least take a little control of the situation, she was afraid the woman would rip her clothes right off; it had happened before.  
  
"Hold on, let me take this off." It took some wiggling to get herself out of her nightclothes, but she managed to slip out of her gown and push it off onto the floor.  
  
But before she could attempt to remove her undergarments, Strika’s large hands pushed her down on her back. Red Alert grunted as the tree demon crawled over her, breath heavy and eyes glazed over with sleep. But she didn’t resist when her hands groped her bare breasts while her vines slithered all over her body, helping keeping her pinned. She moaned softly, gripping the bed sheets as pleasure slowly came over her.  
  
All she could do now was let Strika do her thing. Her hands squeezed and rubbed at her breasts, two thing vines curling around her nipples and pulling. Red Alert whimpered, arching her back and pressing into the touches. It didn’t help that more of Strika’s vines were down by her thighs and hips. They slowly coiled around them, spreading her legs apart while her hips were held in place.  
  
“Mmm…!”  
  
Strika’s breathing grew heavier. Red Alert titled her head up to see that her large cock was already out and ready to go, soaked with her natural lubrication. The human swallowed, shivering when she saw smaller vines dive down towards her pussy.  
  
“Ngh!”  
  
A small one curled around her clit with two others went straight to her wet pussy. She shrieked as they easily slipped in. Her insides spasmed, moaning louder. It only seemed to encourage the sleeping demon, whose hands and vines were becoming more aggressive to draw even more sweet moans from her lips.  
  
Red Alert hoped she would release her arms soon. She needed to wake her up… Even if Red Alert didn’t mind doing this, she still needed to wake the other up. Otherwise, it was almost like she was taking advantage of poor Strika’s condition to satisfy her own needs. After all, she had been feeling a little horny as a late… But she wanted to have sex with Strika while she was conscious, not when her illness was taking effect.  
  
But when a third small vine wiggled into her soaked pussy, she couldn’t really think of anything else. Just those vines curling and wiggling around inside of her, caressing her insides and pushed against her walls, sending pleasure coursing through her body. And each pinch to her nipples and squeeze of her breasts made her pussy tighten. And that little one at her clit…  
  
Primus, she was probably going to come before she could wake her up at this rate. All she could do was moan, shivering beneath her sleeping lover as pleasure shot throughout her body. More vines coiled around her, holding her down and rubbing her skin. Everything was on fire, being massaged lovingly by Strika’s tentacles.  
  
She couldn’t stop her even if she wanted to at this point. Strika had her completely pinned, her body covering hers. Her hands pulled about the human’s legs, the vines slipping from her pussy, though Red Alert could still feel one of them playing with her clit. Shivers ran down her spine, trembling in lust as the huge cock rubbed against her dripping pussy.  
  
“W-Wait…” she whimpered out, shaking her head as she struggled against the vines holding her down. She needed to wake her up first. She didn’t want to do this while Strika wasn’t conscious. “S-Strika-!”  
  
The tree demon suddenly leaned down to kiss her. Red Alert moaned, unable to do much as her tongue slipped inside her mouth. She could still feel Strika’s cock rubbing her, the natural lubrication dripping onto her hot pussy. Not wanting to do it like this, she pulled and twisted against the vines to herself free. She just needed to free one hand, just for a second…  
  
Strika’s body moved to readjust herself. By sheer luck, one of her vines loosened around Red Alert’s left hand. It was enough for her to snatch the vine and give it a hard yank.  
  
It was enough for Strika to hiss, flinching back as she started blinking, as if startled. Red Alert could only stare up at her, still pinned by the rest of her lover’s body. Relief came over her though when the hazy look left Strika’s eyes, only to be replaced by confusion.  
  
“R-Red…?” she managed to groan out, shaking her head as she tried to focus.  
  
Red Alert relaxed, giving a small smile. She reached up and gently cupped her cheek, bringing Strika’s attention back to her. The tree demon blinked a few more times, her eyes fixing on her lover’s face… and her naked body. Her eyes widened, darting around to see that she was keeping Red Alert pinned, her vines curled up all around the other’s body. Primus, even her cock was out, pressing right up against her wet pussy…  
  
“Oh Primus-!” She retracted her vines, letting them slip back into her body. She quickly sat up, bringing Red Alert with her. “R-Red, I-I’m so sorry-! Why didn’t you wake me sooner?!”  
  
“Usually you stop after a bit of touching,” she said, reaching up to stroke her cheek again. “Strika, please - you don’t have to apologize. You didn’t hurt me. I’m fine.”  
  
“But… But I-!”  
  
Red Alert shook her head again. Moving to sit on her knees, she wrapped her arms around her neck and gave her a quick peck. It was enough to silence the other, if only because she was a bit taken aback by how unbothered she was by all of this. Primus, she attacked her and almost forced her to have sex! Why wasn’t she more upset?!  
  
The human pulled back from the kiss, a small blush and sheepish look on her face. “I’m the one that should be apologizing,” she said. “I… I didn’t stop you at first because it felt good. I didn’t think you would take it so far, and I… I’m sorry. We haven’t done anything in a while, and it just felt good… I’m sorry.”  
  
Strika was honestly stunned, only able to stare at her with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape. Yes, it had been a while since they last had sex, but… She didn’t think that Red Alert would have been so horny that she would let it get this far. She was so taken aback and stunned she almost couldn’t form words.  
  
But she forced herself to try. “No… No, you don’t need to be sorry.” Slowly she moved her hands to rest on Red Alert’s hips, rubbing over them gently. “I… Do you still want to do it? Or maybe we should just go back to sleep…”  
  
Red Alert shook her head. “If… you’re okay with it, I’d like to… continue.”  
  
Now they were both blushing. If Strika were being honest, she did want to do it. She was still erect, and seeing Red Alert’s wet and naked form was turning her on like crazy. Even if Red Alert didn’t want to continue, Strika knew she had to relieve herself before going back to bed… At least this way, they would both feel good.  
  
Red Alert gasped as she was suddenly pulled into Strika’s lap. Before she could ask, she felt something hard and hot poking at her entrance. Looking down, her eyes widened when she saw her cock poking at her pussy. Oh… Oh, she did want to continue.

Red Alert smiled gently before seizing the sides of Strika’s face. Strika didn’t reject the kiss her lover gave, instead opening her mouth to allow her tongue to slip inside. She grabbed her lover’s hips, steadying her as she pressed her cock against her wet folds. Red Alert whimpered into the kiss, but didn’t break it. Primus, Strika was so big… big and hot and hard and ready to fill her up. If it wasn’t for Strika’s magic and lubricant, there was no way she would fit. And even when they did do this, Red Alert always felt so full. Like she was going to break, but in a good way. It always felt so amazing...

All she could do was moan into their kiss as Strika pushed down her hips, that thick cock pressing deep within her. Red Alert’s insides trembled, clenching and shivering around the huge length as it pressed deep. She broke the kiss to shriek, looking down with heavy eyes. Primus, she had completely filled her up… She was going to burst.

“I’m going to start moving now.”

Red Alert barely had a chance to look up at her monster lover when she pulled out before slamming back inside again. It made the human shriek, her arms coming up to wrap tightly around her neck. All she could do was hold on and shriek, her insides clenching and dripping as Strika’s huge cock pumped in and out of her small pussy.

Strika was beside herself as her thrusts grew harder. Primus, her pussy was so wet and tight. It was shivering and rippling around her, begging her to fill her lover up and make her cum. By the looks of it though, Red Alert looked ready to orgasm at any second. She had to wonder just what the hell she could have done to her while she was sleeping to get her to this state…

She had an idea though. One that she thought would make Red Alert rather happy.

Red Alert was so distracted by the huge dick slamming up into her that she didn’t notice the vines snake out of Strika’s body. All she could do was pant and cry out as each thrust sent pleasure shooting up her spine. She could feel her pussy shaking, desperately wanting to orgasm after being fondled and fucked…

She nearly screamed when she felt something tickle at her click. She shot her head down, eyes widening when a tiny vine was rubbing against her clit. More vines started to coil around her as Strika’s hands went to her backside, cupping her ass to put more force behind her thrusts. They latched onto her breasts, squeezing them and groping them lovingly as two smaller ones pulled and curled around her nipples.

“S-Strika-! OH!”

More wrapped around her, massaging and rubbing against her naked body as Strika continued to thrust up into her quivering form. Poor Red Alert was screaming at this point, hugging Strika tightly as pleasure consumed her. She grinded down her hips to meet Strika’s thrusts, unable to concentrate on anything but the ecstasy overwhelming her.

“S-Strika!” she screamed, her nails digging into her back. “S-Strika-! Pl-Please! I-I’m cumming-! I’m gonna cum-!”

“Me too…!” she growled, her hands gripping her lover tighter. “Want to fill you up…! Cum inside of you…!”

“Yes! Please, Strika-! Let me cum, I wanna cum!”

It didn’t take much. Strika slammed her lover down hard on her cock, the head pressing deep against her womb. Poor Red Alert seized up in ecstasy, eyes going wide as stars exploded around her. She screamed hard as her body convulsed against the tree demon, squirting out fluids into Strika’s crotch. Her spamming insides were enough to throw Strika into an orgasm as well, semen spurting out into Red Alert’s welcoming womb.

The poor human shivered as she came down from her high, whimpering as cum filled her up. Primus, there was so much spilling inside… It was so hot and sticky, and all she could do was shake in Strika’s embrace.

Strike panted hard, slowly removing herself from Red Alert’s spent pussy. Their mixed fluids trickled onto the bed, the human shivering as everything leaked out. Strika forced her vines to recede back into her body before moving to lay her down. Her cock slipped back into her body too, vines and bark sliding back to cover her privates.

She reached down, gently stroking her face. “Are you all right, Red?”

Red Alert was too tired to give a verbal answer, still trying to catch her breath, but she did nod. Primus, that had felt so good… Admittedly, she wanted more, but she was tired. Sex in the middle of the night was fun and all, but she still needed sleep. Letting out a soft yawn, she turned over on her side, beckoning Strika to lie down beside her.

She happily obliged. Laying down with her chest to her back, Strika moved an arm over her waist before gently pulling the human closer. Since she had gotten the lust out of her system, she didn’t need to worry about attacking Red Alert again in her sleep.

Though, maybe later tomorrow, they could go at it again. After all, one round was never enough for either of them… She would just have to ask in the morning.


End file.
